


Day 9: Book

by everosfics



Series: Daminette December 2020 [9]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Book - Freeform, Daminette December 2020, F/M, Gen, Tumblr: maribat-2k20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27987273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everosfics/pseuds/everosfics
Summary: Day 9 of Daminette December
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Damian Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: Daminette December 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037406
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey guys today's story is going to be a bit different and is going to have a second part following tomorrow's prompt. So without further ado todays prompt.

It was Monday morning the first week of winter break because of this Marinette decided to take the opportunity to go out with Kagami and get some Christmas shopping done. While they were out they came across this small shop and for some reason Marinette was drawn into, after parting ways with Kagami. Marinette walked into the shop promising that she would meet up with her in an hour at Chloe’s Hotel. 

“Wellcome,” came a voice from the back “is there anything I can help you find” came the voice a bit louder as the woman approached Marinette. 

“No I don’t think so I’m just browsing right now” 

“All right just let me know if there’s anything I can do”

“I will” comes Marinette’s reply as she gets deeper and deeper into the store. It takes about 20 minutes of searching and at that point these ready to turn around and leave as she starts heading to the door something catches her eye. It’s a leather bound book with gold detailing titled 

“Organizations of the Ancient World” she doesn’t know why but she picks up the book and flips it open to a random page. The book opens to a passage titled Assassins League and in one of the foot notes there is a mention of an Order of Guardians. Marinette remembers that name and decides to buy the book heading to the check out she sees a new person at the desk.

“Hi did you find what you were looking for” comes the cashier’s response. 

“Yeah I did but what happened to that woman who was here earlier.”

“What woman, Im the only one who works here today.”

“Oh… Ok well this is it.”

“Um this isn’t part of our inventory.”

“Oh well what do I do, I really want this book.”

“How about you give us $20 and take the book” 

“Ok here you go” Marinette said as she handed over $20 and walked out to go meet up with Kagami and Chloe at the hotel. 

•••

“Damian your mother sent a letter” said Bruce as he passed by Damians room. 

“WHAT” shouted Damian as he followed bruce out of his room 

“Yeah she said that a book was stolen from the League, and that it went missing around the same time that Maya got out, said that she found the area where it should be but that if the book gets out that secrets will be revealed that could put you and Maya in danger.”

“Did she say what book it was or am I supposed too go in blind”

“She said that it was ‘Organizations of the Ancient World’ and that it should be in Paris if you are up for the search.” says Bruce as he hands Damian the letter. 

“I’ll head out tonight I should be home by Christmas.” Reply’s Damian as he grabs the letter and heads to his room and then to the cave to pack his necessities.

•••

Back at the Hotel, Chloe Kagami and Marinette are sitting on the bed talking about the gifts they had bought earlier, when Marinette mentioned that there is something that she needs to show them.

“Everyone I need you to take a look at this it seems like there are others out there that know about the Order of the Guardians.” Says Marinette as she sets the book down so that both the girls and the Kwami can all see. It takes a while for any one to say something as Marinette flips through the book until she reaches the chapter on the League of assassins which causes the Kwami and Kagami to gasp. 

“Kagami what’s wrong.” came Chloe’s worried voice.

“Nothing its just that I have heard stories of them from my mother they were horrible, stories of people dying and being brought back to life but at the cost of their sanity.”

“That would be our fault,” came Tiki’s voice “Mine and Plagg’s we wanted to find something like the miraculous cure but the pit’s they were to high of a price we thought we destroyed them all but seeing as Kagami’s mother knew about them it means we missed one.”

“Tiki, we need to discuss this, you guys I think I’m going to head home I’ll see you all tonight for patrol but me and tiki need to have a deeper conversation.”  
•••

“Bruce, I’m Leaving I will return before the Christmas celebration, but do not inform Dick or John of my whereabouts Tim, already kn own and Jason should find out soon but I do not need anyone coming after me as it will only prolong the mission.” and with that Damian was on his way to Paris.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read the next chapter in the Day 10 post.

Hey this is just an update I will be coming back to this concept later, but until then click on the series button to see the next chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This story will be continued in tomorrow's prompt so if you’re looking forward to some answers come check in tomorrow.


End file.
